The Dragon and the Baby
by WriterMM
Summary: What happens when a certain dragonslayer gets some startling news? How will he react?


**I hadn't originally wanted to upload this, it was something I had stuck in my head and needed to get out. Now I find that I really enjoyed writing it and I wanted to see how other people liked it.**

 **This isn't my first Sting X Reader story, but this is the one I am the most proud of. Originally this had a character that I'd thought up but now I wanted to give the reader the experience of being in this story.**

 **I hope you enjoy this and please review!**

 **I don't own anything!**

"(y/n), are you sure?"

"Yes Lucy, I've been paranoid about it and if I don't find out soon I think I'll go crazy." (y/n) and Lucy were on their way to their Master's friend, hoping to find out an answer to a question that had been burning in the (y/m) mage's mind.

As they opened the door, they were welcomed with pots and pans being thrown at them, as well as the slew of words, "Get out! You lot know how I feel about humans! Get….!" But that suddenly stopped when the woman with pink hair got a good look at the (h/c) mage.

Said mage just hid behind her blonde friend, hoping to get away from the healers gaze. The blonde was taken aback by the sudden fear in the girl's eyes; the usually cheery and bright S-Class mage was now shrinking back behind the celestial mage; which was completely reversed if you asked Lucy.

"(y/n), get over here." The woman who had known the (y/m) mage for years now hardly believed what she thought she saw. The healer had known that (y/n) had been seeing the Sabretooth guild master for a while now but didn't even consider an outcome like this.

"I was right, wasn't I?" Both women knew what (y/n) meant.

"From what I can see, you were." The moment the healer had finished speaking; Lucy grabbed (y/n)'s hand, knowing that the girl needed some reassurance that she wasn't alone.

Later on, (y/n) was sitting on her bed, thinking. When she had left the healer's home, she had confirmed what (y/n) had been hoping wasn't true. Though, the healer had made a comment about Lucy and Natsu, which was something that got the (y/m) mage to smile. Though it had only been short lived, it did get her mind off of the predicament she was currently in.

Suddenly (y/n) heard the slight rustle of feet, alerting her that she wasn't alone; and she knew who it would be.

The white dragon slayer had been looking forward to seeing his beautiful mate all day, though his good mood was suddenly replaced with that of worry. Just as he entered the bedroom, he saw the tears that were running down the (y/m) mage's face, though it didn't seem like she made any move to wipe them away.

Sting rushed to the bed, hoping to find out what was wrong, "(y/n), are you OK?!" The dragon slayer did a quick once over to make sure she wasn't harmed, though with (y/n) looks could be deceiving.

When she didn't answer he started to get seriously worried. With his enhanced sense of smell, Sting attempted to find any different or weird about her scent; that was when he smelt something different. It smelt like (y/n), but it also smelt like another; though the two scents were so close in smell that it almost wasn't there.

"Um Sting; I have something I need to tell you." The (h/c) girl was starting to sweat, the look in the eyes of the dragonslayer, who was now sitting on the ground in front of the S-class mage, was almost alarming. The look suggested that Sting was ready to harm whatever or however had made his beloved mate cry.

"What is it?" The dragonslayer all but growled out, praying to whatever God there was that (y/n) wasn't harmed.

The (y/m) mage flinched at his tone, "I um, went to see the healer today."

The dragonslayer just moved closer to(y/n), "Yes"

Tears were starting to run down the girls' face again, "I found something out while I was there, something that involves you."

The gears in Sting's mind were starting to turn and he already had an idea of what his mate was attempting to tell him, but he needed to hear it from her.

When Sting didn't respond, (y/n) kept going, "I found out that, well, that I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant Sting and you're the father."

Before the S-class mage knew what was happening, she was pulled into the guild master's chest with his hands running soothing patterns on her back; allowing the girl who never cried to let it out.

After what seemed like an eternity, (y/n) pulled back and wiped the tears off of her face; looking up into the eyes of the father of her child.

Said mage didn't say anything for a while, obviously thinking it through, until he smiled. "I love you, you know that right?"

The (y/m) mage could only nod, "So you know that this will only make me love you even more, as well as give me another precious person to love and cherish: right?"

"Sting, I don't know what to say."(y/n)'s voice broke, she had no idea how to process everything that had been said.

The dragonslayer just smiled, "Then don't say anything, just let me kiss you."

Before the girl could even blush, Sting's lips crashed down on hers in a passionate and loving kiss. (y/n) couldn't hold back a moan, which only proved to provoke the white dragonslayer to growl out in approval.

"Hmm, you have no idea what you do to me, do you?" Sting had stopped kissing her lips, only to move down her neck until he found the object of his desire; the bite mark that he'd placed the first time they'd had sex. It was something that dragonslayer's did to mark their mates, a way to assure that the mate was solely theirs.

"I may have an idea."

"Good, and now that you're pregnant; guess what?" The blonde's grip on his mate's hips tightened with bruising force.

"*gasp* what?"

"I have another reason to be possessive, one I had never thought of."

After the two mage's finished their, rather risqué, activities; they'd laid down on Ania's bed and were lost on their own separate train of thoughts.

It wasn't until the sun had started to rise that the pair realized that they'd been up all night.

Being overprotective of his mate, something that was only going to grow, Sting hated himself for not getting (y/n) to sleep.

"Damn, we've been up all night." Although the guildmaster knew that he should start getting on the train so he could be at Sabretooth before everyone else did, Sting knew that he couldn't make himself leave.

"Sting"

The dragonslayer was pulled out of his inner musings by the sounds of his mate's voice, and when he looked over he didn't like what he saw.

(y/n) was crying, "Sting, I don't know if I can do this; I'm scared"

Sting just wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, "I know, I know, I'm scared too. But if there is something I know, it is that you are so strong; if you wanted you could move the country." He finished his little speech with a sweet kiss, hoping that it helped his beautiful mate realize that they were going to get through it.

She only smiled, "Thanks Sting that helped a bit, though there is a terrifying thing we need to do."

That made the dragonslayer frown, he couldn't think of anything remotely terrifying that the two had to do.

"We still have to tell everyone."

"…fuck…" Now the dragonslayer really didn't want to leave the bed.


End file.
